Of Easter Eggs and Chocolate Kisses
by Mamberz987
Summary: It's a late Easter story. Joey, Seto, and Mokuba spend Easter morning together. A cute, fluffy oneshot, with some egg hunting. And chocolate. SxJ


Well, hello there, my lovely readers! I'm back, with another holiday story…even though it is a little late. I smell a tradition starting here. The holiday story part….not the always-a-day-late part. 3 Anyways, this thought just kinda came to me…the beginning just seemed like something I could see Joey doing. –grin- Anyways, hope you all enjoy, and hope you guys had a great Easter!

Warnings: This is a cute little one shot, about the wonderful fluffy world of Seto and Joey as a couple. During Easter morning. If you do not like this, please push that button on the top left corner of your screen that says 'back.'

Okays, now that I got that out of the way, on to the story! –strikes weird pose-

* * *

Bleary amber eyes blinked sleepily open.

A lanky body with a crown of golden hair rolled in bed to face the digital clock resting beside the mattress. The owner's eyes snapped open, fully awake, upon seeing the time.

Could it be?

Could it really be the day?

The thirdly most anticipated day of all the year, third to only Christmas and his birthday?

A wide, happy grin worked its way onto the blonde's face, who was nearly jumping with energetic excitement.

He quickly stopped his movements, however, when they caused a small groan to emanate from beside the blonde.

He looked at the sleeping teen beside him. Silky chestnut hair spilled over a pale complexion, relaxed lids covered astonishing blue eyes, and pale lips parted in an undetectable snore.

_Seto looks cute when he sleeps, so peaceful. Like an angel…_

The blonde giggled to himself at the thought. Angel… _But I know better._ He giggled again. He wondered if he should wake the blissfully unaware boyfriend. After all, he wouldn't want to miss this day. He grinned mischievously.

A small voice inside his head hurriedly reminded him that Seto had warned him not to dare try and wake him up anytime before 7 o'clock. It was a Sunday and he needed to rest.

The impatient teen pouted at the rare voice of reason inside his head. Why did it have to show up now? Why did it sound so much like Yugi? He shook his head to focus on the task at hand. He glanced at the clock to see how long he would have to wait until the 'appropriate time.' It blinked back that it was 4 a.m.

The blonde crossed his arms. It was close enough. The Voice of Reason tried to stutter a protest, but he cut it off with a giant leap, aimed right for the brunette's chest.

Bulls eye. The spontaneous blonde patted himself on the back.

The unsuspecting brunette woke up with a yelp, and glared at the offending grinning idiot sitting on him. He growled.

"Joey, just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on, come on, come _on_!" Joey crowed, jumping on the other teen's chest. Each time caused a muffled 'oomph!' to erupt. "We have to go see if he came!"

Seto gave Joey a blank stare, raising a questioning eyebrow. "See if who came?"

Amber eyes rolled in exasperation. "Don't be silly, Seto. The Easter Bunny, of course!"

The brunette stared for a few minutes more, considering if Joey was serious, or trying to be humorous.

Mistaking Seto's pondering to be stupidity, Joey cried, "Don't you realize what today is! We have to go find all the eggs the Easter Bunny left before Mokuba does and gets all the candy!"

Realizing that Joey was indeed an idiot—though an endearing one, he added—he slowly asked, "You don't actually still believe that…well…that the Easter Bunny exists, do you?"

Joey slowly blinked. "What do you mean, he doesn't exist? Of course he does. I heard you telling Mokuba last night that if he didn't fall asleep, he wouldn't come!"

Seto was about to point out that he said the same thing about Santa, but decided not to risk it. He didn't want to deal with a hysterical blonde with all of his childhood dreams crushed any time before 6 in the morning. He wisely decided his best choice would be to play along, and watch him hunt eggs throughout the mansion.

They both got dressed, and opened the bedroom door to the hallway leading to the stairs. Joey peeked down the hall to the door to Mokuba's room. Seeing it was closed, he concluded that the kid was still sleeping, and he would be able to find all the eggs and get all the candy! He could just weep tears of joy at the thought of all that chocolate.

Joey headed down the dark hall, opting to leave the lights off in case of disturbing Mokuba's sleep, to creep downstairs. Seto followed behind, muttering about his mutt's lack of any stealth tactics.

As soon as Joey reached the bottom, however, a very large ball of raven hair and orange pajamas tackled the blonde.

"Joey, you meanie! I just knew you were going to try and cheat! I can't believe you!" With that, the creature began to attack Joey's head.

"Mokuba!" Joey yelped. "I'm sorry, okay? We'll do this fair and square, because I know I'm going to beat you. I bet you all the chocolate that I'll catch more eggs than you!"

This seemed to appease the younger Kaiba brother. With a confident smirk that seemed too evil for his innocent face, he shook hands with Joey and declared that it was a deal.

After watching this exchange, Kaiba sighed and announced he needed coffee before heading off toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Joey and Mokuba glared at each other in competition.

"Ready?"

"Ready to beat you."

"Don't be so sure, I'm smarter than you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm older, so there!" An immature blonde stuck his tongue out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mokuba quirked his head.

"Uh…" Joey scratched his head in thought.

Mokuba just smirked, and declared the race had started before running off with a basket in tow.

Not wanting to fall behind, the blonde followed suit.

Two hours later, Joey and Mokuba met back up at the kitchen, ready to count their eggs. After sending each other a glare, they placed their baskets to see who had gathered the most.

"1, 2, 3…" Mokuba slowly separated his eggs, making sure to count every last one.

"7, 8, 9…" Joey's tongue peaked out, ever so slighty. He pointed to each egg as he counted them.

"12, 13, 14…"

"19, 20, 21…"

"22, 23!" They both cried in unison. They stared at each other in shock. A tie? How could it be? Surely this had never happened in all of Easter Egg Hunting history!

Seto looked over at their baskets curiously. "That's weird. I was sure there were an odd number of eggs so this wouldn't happen. Guess you guys must have missed one."

They looked at each other in horror. They began to compare all of the places where they had searched.

"I already checked the game room, behind the pacman machine…"

"I looked under all the couches, and on top of the TV…"

"I checked inside the kitchen, inside the cabinets and under the table…"

"I checked in the bathroom, under the sink…"

"I found one in the toilet…"

"…Really?"

"Of course not. That's disgusting. The Easter Bunny would know better than that."

Kaiba turned his head back and forth, keeping track of the eggs they listed to figure out which one they had missed. When they finished, he asked, "Did you guys find the one on top of the ceiling fan in my study?"

Two pairs of eyes widened, before a raven-colored blur, and a much taller blonde streak raced up the stairs to the study. Kaiba followed along at a much slower pace to watch. When he finally caught up, he was met with an amusing sight.

"Joey! That's not fair!"

"It's not my fault you're too short, squirt."

"It's not my fault either! This could be considered cheating, you know!"

Joey stood, looking rather smug in his victory, holding a lavender plastic egg in his hand, high above the reach of the smaller competitor. Mokuba continued to bounce in an attempt to fly over the blonde's head and capture the remaining egg.

Noticing Seto, Joey grinned over his should at the blonde. "Looks like I wi—oomph!"

Taking his window of opportunity, Mokuba tackled the blonde, causing him to sprawl over the ground. The devious kid quickly sat on the blondes head, and attempted to wrestle the egg out of Joey's strong death grip.

Kaiba stared at the scene unfurling in front of him. He could hear Joey's muffled shouts from somewhere under Mokuba's rear end.

"This is definitely cheating! Get off—OW!"

Giving a slightly deranged cackle, and running quicker than any eleven-year-old should, Mokuba raced out of the room, trophy in hand.

Joey still sat on the floor, staring at his now empty hand, with was covered in a semi-circle of small dents. "That little punk! He bit me!" After a moment of thought, Joey wailed. "He won. Now I don't get any candy!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Mokuba won't take your share."

Joey turned horrified eyes on Kaiba. "But we shook on it! Now I can't have any!"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders to say 'Your loss,' and pulled out a couple of chocolate eggs. Joey turned huge eyes on him, and Kaiba could already see a trail of drool dribbling from his mouth.

Just to torture him, he stuck one in his mouth, giving an exaggerated moan of ecstasy at the taste. He slowly chewed, and mentally smirked as Joey's lower lip began to quiver.

After watching the brunette eat yet another piece of chocolate heaven, Joey decided he had enough, and turned to pout at a wall. He heard footsteps pad closer toward him, and felt hot breath brush over his ear.

"Mokuba never said I couldn't share mine," the brunette whispered seductively.

Joey turned to ask if Seto had finally grown a heart, but a pair of lips crushed into his own before he was able to say anything.

Joey smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Seto's strong neck. Seto's tongue brushed against his lower lip, and Joey happily complied with the silent request.

As Seto's tongue invaded his mouth, Joey smiled more as his mouth was assaulted by a strong surge of chocolate taste.

Joey instantly decided that chocolate was now his favorite flavor.

They were interrupted by a loud 'click' and a bright flash, and turned around in time to see Mokuba running down the hall again, camera in hand, yelling something about showing his pictures to the Easter Bunny next year.

Seto was knocked down as Joey tore down the hall after Mokuba, determined to get the camera away from him. He couldn't let the Easter Bunny see that! It would just be too embarrassing.

* * *

Okay, wow, that was the first kissing scene I have ever written. It was really short, now that I am looking back at it. Oh well, gotta keep this clean for the kiddies, right? –laughs- Yeah right. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. It's really kind of random, but I thought I would post it up anyways. It's my Easter gift to you guys, ok?

Now, please push that lovely purple button and send me a review telling me if you liked it, love it, hate it, or even to tell me something completely random and unrelated, like you own two cats. Then I'll probably tell you that I don't, but that's cool anyways. Or something.

-cough- Okay, moving on, review please!


End file.
